Atracción Prohibida
by Adashi-san
Summary: Los hermanos Heel tras un pequeño incidente, crecen separados el uno del otro. Pero será que en su reencuentro los sentimientos ya han cambiado o continúan igual de fuertes?... Catalogado M por lemmon desde el primer capitulo. Se aceptan tomatazos XD...
1. Determinios del Pasado

Hola a tods. Bienvenidos a una nueva aventura entre nuestra pareja preferida de SB. Surgió de una semana sin internet, una promesa a Sakuraliz y un poco de imaginción XD. Espero les guste aunque sea un poquito, sino pues todos sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, insultos, tomatazos y cualquier cosa que se les ocurra no duden en decírmelo a través de un review. Dicho esto de antemano les agradezco por hacer "clic" y tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic. Arigatou XD!

Recuerden que ninguno de los personajes de SB me pertenece. Encontraran los diálogos entre guiones (-), los pensamientos de los personajes en cursiva (_k)_, comentarios o aclaratorias de autor entre paréntesis () y sonidos entre asteriscos (*). Si se me olvida algo ya lo irán descubriendo por su cuenta XP.

_**ATRACCION PROHIBIDA**_

DETERMINIOS DEL PASADO

Era un domingo por la mañana. La familia Heel compuesta por 4 integrantes residía desde hacía 14 años en la misma casa de 3 cuartos, 2 baños, sala de estar, comedor y cocina. Se podría decir que vivían cómodamente. El carácter de cada persona en la familia era muy particular. La Sra. Heel por ejemplo parecía ser amable, atenta, le gustaba el orden y siempre solía estar de buen humor, aunque en realidad todo eso era una fachada que cubría su verdadero carácter amargo y despreciativo. Se aprovechaba de que era una mujer japonesa muy hermosa, de cabellos lacios oscuros, piel nívea, labios color cerezo, facciones perfectas y un cuerpo envidiable para conseguir lo que quería. Solo desde que se había casado con el Sr Heel había cambiado un poco y despertado sus instintos maternales tan solo al ver a Cain y a la pequeña Setsuka, quienes ya para entonces tenían 15 y 12 años (más cerca de 13) respectivamente. Cain era, alto, de cabello oscuro como el de su madre, ojos verdes como los de su padre, delgado y de rasgos más occidentales que japoneses; en cuanto a su carácter, pues, bastante reservado, serio y rodeado de un aura asesina que alejaba a cualquiera que intentara acercarse, excepto por una persona; su pequeña hermana Setsuka, quien desde pequeña había demostrado ser malcriada, caprichosa, manipuladora y profundamente apegada a su hermano mayor, al que siempre lograba sacarle una gesto especial cuando le dedicaba una mirada con sus grandes ojos ambarinos (como los de su madre) y una gran sonrisa. Ella se parecía bastante a la Sra Heel, excepto porque sus facciones lucían más occidentales gracias a las raíces de su padre.

Por otra parte, el Sr Heel era delgado, con músculos definidos, ojos verdes, cabello castaño oscuro, nariz perfilada, labios finos, y en general muy atractivo a pesar de sus 45 años de edad. Siempre había sido muy atento con su familia y lo eran todo para él, aun a pesar de su carácter serio y exigente, en realidad se preocupaba mucho por los demás y era una de esas personas en las que puedes confiar para cualquier cosa; pero el Sr Heel ya no era el mismo desde hace algunos meses cuando lo habían ascendido, cosa que para muchos sería un motivo de alegría, pero para el solo significaba más trabajo, más responsabilidades y una gran cantidad de estrés. Estaba tan cansado cuando salía de su oficina que se detenía siempre en un bar cercano para relajarse, solo que para cuando llegaba a su casa su estado ya no era relajado, sino borracho. Por fortuna, de alguna manera seguía haciendo bien su trabajo a pesar de su mala bebida, pero terminaba discutiendo con su esposa por cualquier cosa...

- Ia te dije ue voy a genunciar y no me imporgta lo que tu.. lo que tu... tu tgengas ge decir al resgpecto- le decía el Sr Heel a su esposa en un deplorable estado de embriaguez

- ¡Y como se supone que vamos a hacer luego? Tenemos dos hijos que mantener ¿no has pensado en eso?- Gritaba la mujer exasperada

- Egso se puede agreglar. Iggual ga única ge imporgta es Setgsu- Contestaba el Sr Heel con un leve tono de desprecio en su voz.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¡Ambos tienen el mismo derecho! ¡¿O es que piensas negar a Cain y deshacerte de él ahora?- Replicaba ella con un timbre cada vez más agudo.

- Mujer insolente. –Farfulló el hombre (sigue hablando borracho, solo imagínenlo) - ¿Acaso crees que vamos a poder seguir manteniéndolo y viviendo así más tiempo? Ja. Que ilusa. Ya va siendo hora de que...

- ¿Qué pasa?- interrumpió un joven pelinegro de unos 15 años de edad, que acababa de llegar a la puerta de la cocina.

- Nada que te interese.- Contestó el hombre apestoso a alcohol dirigiéndole una mirada fría- O quizás sí. Ya me estoy cansando de tener que vivir con tantos inútiles aquí. No eres más que un estorbo. Ya estas mayorcito. Deberías irte de aquí. Ni siquiera llevas la...

- ¡¿Que dices? No te permitiré que le hables así.- Intervino la mujer claramente tratando de evitar que su esposo terminara esa frase y colocándose frente a su hijo como si quisiera protegerlo.

- Claro. Ahora si lo defiendes.- Cuando tú misma has empezado a decir que crees que ya va siendo hora que consiga un trabajo y aporte algo de dinero. *Hip*-Replicaba el hombre borrando hipando

- ¿Es eso cierto?- Preguntó Cain a su madre con un tono serio y la mirada tan fría como la de un asesino que se dispone a matar sin piedad.

- Bueno, - Empezó a decir su madre en un tono apenas audible y mirando a su hijo temerosamente- yo creo que quizás podrías ayudarnos un poco.- Ahora dirigiendo su vista al piso.

- Ja. Ahí está.- Agregó el Sr Heel con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

- Bien, ya no seré más una molestia en esta casa.- Agregó el joven ceñudo. Y al decir esto el quinceañero salió de la cocina.

Después de la pequeña discusión con sus padres, Cain va a su habitación, mete algunas cosas en su bolso de colegio (de los que se llevan en la espalda) y se encamina hacia la puerta de salida. En el pasillo se encuentra con su hermana que apenas se está desperezando.

- Niii-san? – llama la "pequeña" de 12 años a su hermano.

Cain la mira sin decirle una palabra y sigue caminando hacia la puerta. No tiene ni idea de a dónde irá, *plam*. Cierra la puerta tras él. Pero está seguro de no volver a poner un pie en la casa de la que acaba de salir.

…

Cain deambula algunas horas por ahí, pensando que puede hacer y la dirección que va a tomar, cuando ve que unos tipos están acosando a una mujer tratando de robarla. Si bien, en realidad no le importa la mujer. Tiene ganas de descargar su ira con algo. Pelear ahora le parece una excelente idea, y pensó que podría quitarle a los tipos el dinero que llevaran encima, por lo que va y se mete para ayudar a la desconocida. Participaba en el club de artes marciales de la escuela y siempre fue mejor que el promedio. Vencer al par de ladrones fue bastante fácil, y una vez que estaban inconscientes en el suelo procedió a revisarlos para quitarles el dinero que cargaban encima. La mujer mientras tanto yacía arrodillada en el suelo esperando a que su salvador volteara a mirarla, además de ayudarla a levantarse. Era menuda, de grandes pechos, cabello largo castaño y ondulado, grandes ojos marrones y labios provocativos.

Una vez que Cain les saco a los tipos todo lo de valor que pudo encontrar. Se volteo, vio a la mujer, le dirigió una mirada de asco combinado con desprecio y le dijo:

- Ya levántate y vete a tu casa- Su tono de voz era grave y sonaba como una orden.

La mujer un poco ofendida, obedeció en levantarse pero se acerco a decirle al joven muchacho de pésimos modales pero bastante atractivo:

- Puedo invitarte a almorzar conmigo- Lo miraba con ojos seductores y pasaba un dedo por el pecho del joven- Digo, como pago porque me ayudaras, no creo que tengas mucho que hacer de todos modos- Se volteó, empezó a caminar hacia otro lado, se detuvo un momento, giró su cabeza para mirar a su salvador y le preguntó- ¿vienes?

Cain no contestó, pero siguió a la extraña mujer hasta que llegaron a una pequeña habitación cercana a la estación de trenes. Almuerzan juntos y ella le pregunta:

- Entonces, ¿te escapaste de tu casa?- al tiempo que lo mira fijamente.

A lo que Cain solo le contesta con una mirada asesina que dice no es tu problema.

- Está bien- dice la mujer con una sonrisa mientras continua mirando al interesante muchacho frente a sus ojos.- Ya que no tienes un lugar al cual regresar, podrías trabajar para mí como mi guardaespaldas. Claro, si no te importa dejar la ciudad y venirte conmigo. Puedes quedarte acompañándome y cuidar mis – haciendo un movimiento sutil que resaltaba aun más sus pechos, termino la frase diciendo...- intereses.

Cain más interesado en lo que había en su plato de comida que en la mujer que tenía al frente, le respondió con un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza y una expresión seria.

Al final le vino bien salvar a la fulana después de todo. Pero no se quedaría mucho con ella, sino lo necesario hasta que se pudiese independizar. Durante su estancia en la habitación con Yashiko, la mujer le hablaba de un montón de cosas y el no mostraba el más mínimo interés. Ella era muy buena en lo que se refería a computadoras, resulto ser una nerd aun a pesar de la pinta de chica fácil que llevaba puesta. A esto Cain si le prestó un poco mas de interés y observo con detenimiento todo lo que ella hacía en la PC. En cuanto ella termino con eso, el se dispuso a darse una ducha e irse a la cama. Ya mañana se iría a Tokio para no regresar nunca más.

Después de que Setsu vio como su hermano se marchaba sin decirle una palabra, fue a ver qué pasaba en la cocina. Su padre ahora estaba tirado sobre la mesa con una botella, y su madre lucia muy molesta dando vueltas de un lado a otro haciendo una y otra cosa para el desayuno.

- Maldito bastardo. En mala hora me vine a casar contigo- murmuraba la señora.

- ¿Oka san? ¿Qué sucede? - Pregunto Setsuka desconcertada. Como su cuarto estaba bastante lejos de la cocina, no escucho nada de lo que había pasado allí hasta apenas hace unos minutos.

- Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, querida. – Le contestó su madre con una sonrisa.

Setsu que siempre había sido descortés, y malcriada con sus padres, contesto con un simple – Bien - y se fue a su cuarto, se cambio y se dispuso a tomar el desayuno.

Lo único que no entendía la joven chica, era para donde se había ido Cain si no era día de escuela y sabía que él tampoco tenía amigos. ¿Acaso se conseguiría una novia de la que ella no sabía nada? O peor aún, ¿se marcho por culpa de lo que ella trato de hacerle la noche anterior? Sus ojos se abrieron en una expresión de terror. No podía ser posible. Quizás en cualquier momento regresaría y todo estaría bien de nuevo. Solo tenía que esperar un poco. Pero el día termino y Cain nunca regreso. Tampoco al día siguiente, ni la semana después, ni al mes. _¿A dónde demonios se fue sin mi?_ ¿_Por qué se fue sin decirme nada?, Definitivamente debe haber sido por eso que intente hacer una noche antes de que se fuera. No debí haberlo hecho._ Y mientras pensaba esto unas lagrimas atentaban salir de sus ojos, pero se contuvo y después de unos días más se resigno a que Cain no volvería, decidió cambiar el color de su cabello, empezó a abrirse piercings, a vestir un poco más atrevida y se dispuso a mejorar sus dotes culinarias. Terminaría la escuela y saldría en busca de su ni-san, después de todo ella iba a ser su futura esposa y tenía que tratarlo bien. Se aprovecho de la buena voluntad de su madre y se dedico a aprender con ella todo lo que pudiera acerca de preparar una buena comida. Su padre siempre le había parecido molesto. Todo el tiempo olía a alcohol y no hacía más que pelear y dormir cuando estaba en la casa. Lo detestaba. Aunque no perdía la oportunidad para acercársele a pedirle dinero, y el siempre le daba algo. Su madre en cambio, se podría decir que la "quería" un poco más, pero también era una molestia cuando se ponía a intentar hablar con ella o algo así. Solo fue un poco amable mientras le enseñaba a cocinar, una vez que ya sentía que aprendió todo lo que podía de ella, la trataba con frialdad y sinceramente no le importaba mucho si algún día sus padres se morían. Más bien sentía que eso sería un alivio.

Como Cain ya no estaba, los muchachos en la escuela siempre intentaban ligar con ella. Ella solo los miraba con desprecio y la mayoría se alejaban, pero alguno que otro lo tomaba como un reto y eran una verdadera molestia, hasta que se dio cuenta que podía utilizarlos para que le compraran cosas o hicieran sus deberes por ella. Se sentía poderosa. Una vez que los muchachos ya querían besarla, ella siempre se hacia la victima de que esa era la única razón por la que querían estar con ella y entonces los dejaba. Sin embargo siempre regresaban a buscarla pidiéndole disculpas y que no lo intentarían otra vez y todo eso, ella los perdonaba y al poco tiempo los desechaba antes de que pudieran exigirle que ya era hora de que los dejaran llegar más lejos (besarla)... En una ocasión uno de ellos logro robarle un beso. Se molesto tanto que le rompió la cara de un golpe (tenía un anillo de metal puesto). _¿Como ese insolente se atrevió a besarme? ¿Quien se cree?_ El único que podría tener ese privilegio era su ni-san y nadie más. Había estado reservando sus labios para él.

Por su parte cuando Cain ya llevaba un año viviendo con la mujer que había rescatado en Kioto, había aprendido todo lo que ella sabía de computadoras e incluso más y se disponía a tratar de hacer algo para sacarle provecho.

Un día después de que llegaron a Tokio, la mujer empezó a coquetear con Cain. Y aunque él no le hacía caso alguno, ella se pasaba todos los días tratando de hacer que él fuera por ella. El chico era todo un adonis. Desde que lo vio salir del baño en toalla había decidido que estaría con él. Que sería su nuevo juguete sexual. Pero el maldito nunca iba por ella por más que se le ofrecía. Incluso una vez lo llamo gritando para que entrara en su baño porque ella había visto algo y solo era una trampa para que la viera desnuda y fuera por ella. El reviso el baño, y al no ver nada salió de nuevo sin importarle que ella estaba completamente mojada (por el agua mal pensads) y desnuda frente a él.

Después de todos los intentos de Yashiko por hacer que el viniera, se canso de esperarlo y una noche mientras comían la cena empezó a tocarle la entrepierna con sus pies. Cain apenas y se movió. Su cara se mantenía con la misma expresión seria de siempre, pero su miembro empezaba a reaccionar. Yashiko se dio cuenta, dejó de tocarlo con el pie, se levantó y se quedo parada al lado de él mirándolo un momento, como esperando que el volteara a verla para suplicarle que continuara. El seguía comiendo tranquilamente, como si nada, aun a pesar que su miembro estaba más despierto que nunca.

Yashiko se agacho a su lado y empezó a tocarlo de nuevo, esta vez con sus manos, al principio sobre el pantalón (llevaba solo un mono de dormir y una camiseta, no tenia interiores) y después metió su mano por dentro para seguir acariciándolo. Ella lo miraba a la cara esperando alguna reacción, el solo se limpio la boca y paro de comer. Ella se detuvo un instante para ver que haría él. Se sorprendió cuando Cain le dio vuelta a la silla y se sentó frente a ella con las piernas abiertas, dejándola en medio, con su cara frente al gran bulto debajo de su mono. El la miro con su expresión seria, pero que dejaba ver las palabras, continua, o de lo contrario ya no tendrás otra oportunidad...

Ella no quería estar en esa posición, no quería ser la que lo complaciera sino la complacida. Lo miro por un momento a la cara y luego prosiguió con el jugueteo de antes. Por encima del pantalón, tomaba su miembro erecto y rodeándolo con toda su mano lo masajeaba de arriba abajo lentamente y pasando sus dedos con movimientos circulares por la punta de cuando en cuando. Después de unos 5 minutos de estar haciendo eso, Cain se levanto, se quito el mono y volvió a sentarse. Dejando ahora toda su masculinidad al aire libre. Yashiko lo tomo de nuevo y ahora lo metió en su boca, chupándolo suave y lentamente. A lo que escucho un –uhmmm- proveniente del muchacho. Empezó a jugar con sus testículos con una mano mientras que la otra la colocaba en la parte de debajo de su miembro como si fuese la continuación de su boca. Lo chupaba cada vez más rápido y sabia que dentro de poco el derramaría su esencia dentro de su boca. No estaba segura si esta era la primera vez de él o no, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado. Ella por su parte ya estaba súper húmeda y lo quería dentro de ella, pero antes quería hacer que el acabara en su boca. Después de unos segundos de fricción constante, Cain dejo salir su esperma y exhalo un suave -aaahhh.- A lo que ella procedió a sacarse el miembro de la boca aun acariciando sus testículos y lamerle la punta solamente para mantener la erección.

Lo dejo por un momento, se levantó, se quito la camisa, sostén y pantaletas que llevaba debajo de la minifalda, busco un condón en su cartera y se lo entrego a él.

– ¿Sabes cómo se pone?- le pregunto.

El asintió y procedió a colocárselo. Ya había estado una vez en una clase de orientación sexual en su escuela y explicaron de manera grafica el uso del condón (hicieron la demostración de cómo se coloca con un pene de goma). Quedo perfectamente bien puesto. Una vez que el termino de colocárselo, que por cierto lo hizo con mucha pericia, ella se sentó sobre él, dejando que se introdujera su pene en ella poco a poco.

Cuando ya estuvo dentro por completo, hizo que el colocara sus manos en la cintura de ella y empezó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, al principio lentamente, pero poco a poco iba aumentado la velocidad, lo que hacía que sus senos golpearan la cara de Cain de cuando en cuando con cada movimiento que hacía. Básicamente el estaba dejando que ella hiciera todo el trabajo, apenas y se había movido, y aunque no podía negar que la sensación era placentera, no le parecía la gran cosa de todos modos.

Ella tenía las manos sobre las de él y tomo una de ellas para colocarla en sus senos. A lo que él solo hizo un par de apretones fuertes (pero no demasiado) y ella gimió. Siguió apretándolos un poco más, ahora con sus dos manos, y al cabo de unos segundos ella acabo...

El en cambio, no se había venido esta vez. Ella dejo caer todo su peso sobre él, aun con su pene dentro de ella, recostó la cabeza en su hombro y le dijo al oído;

- Aun no hemos terminado.-

Empezó a moverse ahora como si estuviera bailando, haciendo movimientos circulares, recostándole su pecho lo mas que podía y luego nuevamente de arriba abajo, intercambiando los movimientos circulares tambié pasaron más de 5 minutos cuando ambos se vinieron nuevamente y ella se levanto, busco una caja de cigarrillos, saco y encendió uno con un yesquero que estaba dentro de la caja y empezó a fumárselo, acercándose a Cain para ofrecerle uno también, el tomo uno, lo encendió con el de ella y se lo fumó.

Desde que había dejado de ir al colegio, ya no había vuelto a fumar por no querer gastarse el dinero en eso, pero ya le estaba haciendo falta la nicotina y si era gratis, ¿por qué no?

Una vez que Yashiko termino de fumar se levanto para darse una ducha. El se quedo un momento sentado allí quitándose el condón del ahora flácido miembro, para botarlo a la basura, y en cuanto se dio la vuelta ella lo agarraba por un brazo arrastrándolo a la tina. Ambos se metieron colocándose uno frente al otro. El con su misma expresión seria de siempre, y ella sonreída con sus ojos cerrados y la cabeza recostada en el borde.

Terminaron el baño sin decirse una palabra y se fueron a la cama cada uno por su lado. Después de dicho encuentro, cada tanto lo repetían. Siempre ella hacia todo el trabajo. Excepto por una vez en la que ella estaba inclinada sobre la mesa tan solo llevando un delantal como vestimenta y Cain que venía fumándose un cigarrillo, al verla se acerco, se abrió el cierre del pantalón, se coloco un condón que llevaba en un bolsillo y la poseyó analmente, dejando caer el cigarro sobre la espalda de ella propiciándole una pequeña quemada.

Después de eso Yashiko pensó que el seria más atrevido y que a partir de ahora el seria quien diera el primer paso, pero no. Incluso cuando trato de repetir la escena para provocarlo una vez más, el simplemente la miro y se marcho sin decirle una palabra. Ella pensaba que era porque se habían acabado los condones e iba por más, pero después de ese día ya no supo más de él.

*Piiiiii* *crash*

Continura...

_**Notas de Autor:**_ Bien, por ahora esto es todo. Ya incluso tengo el siguiente capítulo listo, bueno casi, aun hay que pulir algunos detalles XP, pero la verdad es que estoy teniendo problemas con los títulos. De hecho ni siquiera quede convencida con el nombre que decidí darle al fic ni a este primer capítulo. Agradecería todas las sugerencias que puedan darme, ya sea porque quieren que un capi se trate de algo en especial o porque solo se les ocurrió. El próximo capítulo lo publicare en cuanto tenga 10 reviews o cuando ya tenga un buen titulo para ponerle. Cualquiera de las dos cosas que ocurra primero.

Agradeceré todos sus comentarios, insultos o críticas y gustosamente les contestaré. Matta ne! *_*


	2. Tragedia y Reencuentro

Konishiwaaaa. FELIZ NAVIDAD. MERRY CHRISTMAS. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de nuestra pareja más controversial. Espero les guste y pues si no les gusta también háganmelo saber a través de un review.

Aunque no dejes comentarios igual te agradezco que hayas hecho clic en mi historia XD. Arigatou

Ya sin más Skip Beat no me pertenece. Encontraran los diálogos entre guiones (-), los pensamientos de los personajes en cursiva (_k)_, comentarios o aclaratorias de autor entre paréntesis () y sonidos entre asteriscos (*). Si se me olvida algo ya lo irán descubriendo por su cuenta XP.

TRAGEDIA Y REENCUENTRO

En una cafetería de Tokio.

*Clink* *Clink* *Clink* *Clink*. Sonaba la cuchara cada vez que chocaba con las paredes de la taza.

- Y ahora vamos con Ruriko san que nos tiene noticias de un accidente en Kioto- se escuchaba decir a un presentador en la televisión.

Cain volteo a mirar el aparato situado a lo alto en una esquina detrás de la barra, donde se veían imágenes de un camión que había chocado con un auto pequeño.

- Si, Kasuki san. Estoy en el lugar del choque. Al parecer el chofer del camión se pasó la luz roja a más de 100 km/h. Se determino que las personas que iban en el auto murieron en el impacto. Fueron identificados como el Vicepresidente de la Corporación Matsumoto Richard Heel y su esposa...

Cain al escuchar el nombre de su padre se levantó, saco unos billetes de su bolsillo, los tiró en la mesa y se marchó de la cafetería... En su camino de salida le llegaban algunas palabras de la presentadora de televisión. –chofer... 59 años... hospital... muerto.

El accidente de autos en Kyoto les había arrebatado la vida a todos los implicados. Sr y Sra Heel mayores de 51 y 49 años de edad respectivamente, y Jiro Matsukawa, un hombre de 59 años que manejaba un camión, quién se pasó la luz roja por quedarse dormido manejando y provocó el choque.

* * *

Setsu apenas se estaba desperezando cuando sonó el teléfono.

*Riiing*riiiingg*riiing*

- ¡Aló!- Contesto ella con un tono de molestia.

- Si. Habla Mariko Yamamoto del hospital central. Es esa la residencia de los Heel?- preguntó la mujer.

- Si. ¿Y eso qué? Ninguno de ellos está ahora así que llame después- contestó Setsuka de mala gana.

- Espere, es que por eso es que estoy llamando, el Sr y Sra Heel han muerto en un accidente de tránsito, necesitamos que venga a identificar los cuerpos.- decía precipitadamente la mujer del hospital.

- ¿Ah? ¿Pero acaso ya no están identificados? Si me estas llamando para decirme que se murieron.-replicaba la joven.

- Si, pero de todos modos tiene que venir al hospital para ver qué haremos con los cuerpos.-

- Aahhh, que molesto. Está bien. Ya voy.-Decía Setsu fastidiada.

Al llegar al hospital, Setsu firmó unas formas y dejo que la morgue de allí fuese la que dispusiera que hacer con los cuerpos, tomo las pertenencias de sus fallecidos padres y se fue de nuevo a su casa.

_A buena hora se vienen a morir esos viejos. ¿Que acaso voy a tener que trabajar ahora?, __No tengo la más mínima intención de prepararles un funeral!... _Revisando las cosas de ellos, no encontró mucho dinero ni tampoco cosas de valor que pudiese vender. _Genial, ¿ahora qué voy a hacer? _Setsu no se sentía para nada triste por lo que le ocurrió a sus padres. Más bien fastidiada de que ahora tendría que ver cómo se las arreglaba ella sola. Decidió no pensar más en ello y se fue a su cuarto a matar el tiempo hasta que se quedo dormida. _Quizás ya mañana se me ocurrirá algo. _Pensó la chica antes de quedarse dormida. Lo que no duró demasiado porque el teléfono empezó a sonar. (En realidad tenía toda la tarde sonando, pero solo hasta ese momento lo escuchó)

RIIIING*RIIIING*RIIIING* (06:00 pm)

-Maldita sea. ¿Quién puede estar llamando ahora? Quiero dormir. ¡Qué molesto!- Gritaba Setsu al aire ofuscada por tener que atender el teléfono y no poder seguir durmiendo.

-Bueno- Atendió con su tono molesto habitual.

-Habla Cain. Comuníqueme con Setsuka- Respondió la voz del otro lado un poco intrigado de quién le había contestado.

- Niii-saaan.- Setsu cambio por completo el tono de su voz. Ahora sonaba realmente feliz - Soy yo. Supongo que te enteraste de lo de nuestros viejos. Ya iba siendo hora de que ese par se muriera, ¿no crees? Tan solo eran una molestia. Todo el día peleando por cualquier cosa, pero mi Ni-san, mi Ni-san al fin me está llamando -. ¿_Debería actuar consternada?_ ¿_Debería decirle que puede volver para que vivamos los dos aquí?_ (se muerde el labio de tan solo pensar en tener a su Ni-san cerca de nuevo) -¿Vas a volver a casa?- Preguntó.

-No. Te enviaré dinero para que tomes un tren y vengas mañana a Tokio. Te esperare en la estatua de Hachiko afuera de la estación de trenes de Shibuya. ¿Tienes un celular?- ¿_Desde cuándo mi pequeña Setsu cambio la voz? Es cierto, dentro de unos días ya cumplirá 18 años. Ya no es una niña_.

-No. Los viejos nunca quisieron comprarme uno. _Y tampoco pude lograr sacárselo a alguno de los idiotas que me perseguían._- Tomaré el tren de la tarde y estaré allá mañana a las 5. ¿Bien?-

-Bien. No es necesario que empaques todo, solo trae algunas cosas y yo después enviaré a alguien a que busque lo demás o si prefieres te puedes hacer con todo nuevo cuando llegues aquí-. _Detesto cargar maletas_. Pensaba Cain.

-Uhm, en ese caso no necesito nada. Podría irme hoy mismo si me mandas el dinero- ¿_Por qué querría esta ropa vieja? Usare lo que me queda para comprar algo para ver a mi Ni-san mañana._

-Lo tendrás mañana temprano. Y no salgas sola de noche. Te veo mañana- *clack*. Colgó el teléfono antes que Setsu pudiera replicarle algo.

Setsu escucho el tono de ocupado después que su hermano colgó, miro el teléfono y dijo- Muy bien Ni-san, pero tengo que ir por mi atuendo para mañana y no sé cuánto me tardare en encontrarlo- Se mordió el labio y luego una sonrisa picara se dibujo en su cara. _Al menos salió algo bueno de la muerte de esos viejos... Veré de nuevo a mi nii-san mañana._

Tras haber pasado más de 5 años sin verlo (5 años 11 meses 30 días 22 horas 10 minutos y 5 segundos), Setsuka está lista para encontrarse de nuevo con su querido Ni-san. Antes que el decidiera marcharse de casa, solían tener una relación muy estrecha que casi rayaba en el punto de lo enfermiza. Él siempre la había mimado y protegido. No permitía que ningún chico se le acercara, y cuando en ocasiones alguno lo lograba, él simplemente lo fulminaba con la mirada y jamás se atrevía a hacerlo de nuevo (en más de una ocasión los chicos terminaban mudándose a otra ciudad solo para no encontrárselo otra vez).

Setsuka cada vez intentaba acercarse más a Cain, pero de un modo sutil él buscaba mantenerla alejada, por lo que le consentía cualquier cosa que le pedía o que ella quisiera hacer (con una que otra excepción por supuesto, como besarse). Aunque tenía muy mal carácter y no le gustaba relacionarse con la gente, con ella siempre había sido diferente, motivo por el que Setsuka desde muy pequeña ya tenía decidido ser la futura esposa de Ni-san. Él lo era todo para ella y se desvivía por atenderlo (le preparaba cosas extrañas y él siempre se lo comía todo), quería estar con él todo el tiempo.

Para cuando Cain se marchó Setsu pensaba que era su culpa, pues el día anterior, había intentado besarlo una vez cuando se quedo dormido en el sofá, pero al parecer, en el momento que él sintió que ella estaba cerca, se levantó y fue a su cuarto cerrando con seguro.

Setsu se esforzó por cambiar y convertirse en la mujer ideal para Cain (aprendió a cocinar). Si bien, a sus escasos 12 años ya empezaba a verse como una señorita, ahora que tenía 17 (en 2 días 18) era mucho más que eso; era sexy, lo cual se encargaba de resaltar muy bien el día de hoy, llevando una minifalda negra que apenas y tapaba lo necesario adornada con un cinturón negro de detalles plateados, botas de tacón altas, también negras, un pequeño top rojo oscuro de tirantes con un lasito amarrado adelante que además de dejar al descubierto la mitad de su torso resaltaba sus modestos, pero muy atractivos atributos.

También tenía una chaqueta negra que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo y se la arremangaba hasta los codos, guantes negros que dejaban sus dedos al aire libre, un collar de púas, un piercing plateado en la lengua, zarcillos pequeños por toda su oreja derecha y otro piercing que colgaba con una crucecita desde su labio inferior hasta su oreja izquierda que llevaba un zarcillo con forma de calavera (básicamente algo parecido al atuendo con el que aparece Setsu la primera vez en el manga, capitulo 153). Esperaba que con su atuendo lograra impresionar a su adorado Ni-san.

...

Sin duda, Cain estaba seguro que nada bueno podría salir de encontrarse con su hermana después de tanto tiempo (se fue sin despedirse de ella ni explicarle nada). Hacía años que por su propio bien había decidido nunca más volverla a ver, pero tras enterarse de la muerte de sus padres mientras desayunaba, hizo todos los arreglos necesarios para adecuar su apartamento de modo que estuvieran cómodas dos personas, y luego llamó a su antigua casa para decirle a Setsu que se viniera con él, no podía permitirse dejar a su pequeña hermanita a su suerte. Siempre la había querido mucho, incluso cuando hacia berrinches le parecía que era la cosa más linda que había visto. La trataba como a un tesoro y era muy celoso con ella. Era la única persona en el mundo a la que pudiera decir que quisiera y siempre trataba de complacerle todos sus caprichos. De no ser porque había un lazo de sangre entre ellos, probablemente sus sentimientos de cariño serían mucho más que eso...

A pesar de que Cain había salido con unas cuantas mujeres desde que se fue de su casa, ninguna de ellas nunca había significado más que una simple noche de placer para él. Le parecía que todas eran molestas, que solo servían para calmar sus deseos carnales, y aún así nunca quedaba satisfecho con ninguna de ellas. Ya hacían más de 8 meses desde la última vez que había estado con alguien. Ahora en lugar de mujeres, sólo para liberar su tensión, de cuando en cuando salía a buscar alguna pelea callejera. Golpear a unos pobres bastardos siempre había conseguido relajarlo un poco. Sabía que quizás no era lo más correcto, pero nunca le había importado lo que pensaran otros de él. Aunque tenía la intención de calmarse un poco para cuando llegara Setsu. Esperaba no ser un mal ejemplo y mantenerla alejada de los problemas. Ésta vez cualquier cosa material que ella le pidiera, se la concedería.

El dinero no era un problema desde hace algunos años, pues de algún modo se las había ingeniado para hacerse con una gran fortuna (que cada día se seguía multiplicando) a través de internet sin tener que interactuar con gente molesta en un empleo, y hoy en día gozaba de lo suficiente como para gastárselo en 5 vidas, o quizás 3 ahora que llegaba Setsu. Esa mujer Yashiko que lo trajo a Tokio fue bastante útil al final.

...

_Great. Hay un retraso con el tren en el que se supone que viene Setsuka. Detesto esperar. Llevo 6 cigarrillos en esta última media hora_. ¿_Uhm?_. Miro ceñudo ¿_qué hace esa mujer viniendo hacia mí? No tengo ganas de jugar con nadie hoy._

- Oniii-san - Setsu alcanzó el lugar donde estaba su hermano parado y se inclino un poco mirándolo hacia arriba con una sonrisa. Al final si se trajo algunas cosas, pero cabían en un pequeño bolso cruzado, que hacia denotar un poco mas sus pechos, y caía guindado a la altura de su cintura.

Aun con el ceño fruncido Cain miraba a la mujer frente a sus ojos. ¿De verdad esa era su pequeña imouto-san? ¿_En qué momento se convirtio en eso_? _Pero nadie más me llamaría oni-san más que ella_. Y al fijarse en sus ojos y su sonrisa. Se dio cuenta que si la imaginaba con cabello oscuro y coletas (como cuando tenía 5 años), de nuevo era la pequeña Setsu.

Continuara...

**Notas de autor:** Si lo se, este capi no fue muy emocionante que digamos pero bueno, era necesario para conectar las cosas con el que vendrá XD. Espero que dejen sus comentarios, críticas, insultos y cualquier sugerencia que quieran a través de un review. Que por cierto, cabe destacar que aún tengo problemas con los títulos de los capitulos y el próximo no esta completamente terminado todavía. Así que de antemano les informo que es probable que lo publique a principios del próximo año. Espero hayan pasado una Feliz Navidad!

**Eric Northman:** Gracias por tu review. La verdad es que despues que publique el capítulo me di cuenta que el parrafo final, así como mencionaste, era demasiado largo, pero como estaba haciendo otras cosas no lo había arreglado. Ya esta listo. Lo separe un poco para que sea más fácil de leer. Gracias por señalarmelo =) y espero que continues leyendo mi historia. FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Ya sin más, recuerden dejarme sus sugerencias para el título del próximo capi (claro, si eso quieren, tampoco es obligado) o si quieren que cambie los de los que ya están publicados. Ah, y gracias a todos los que han agregado mi fic a sus alertas. Abrazos navideños jejeje. Matta ne! *_*


	3. Seductoras Tentaciones

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! y FELIZ DIA DE REYES tambien aunque con un poco de retraso XD. Espero que estén pasando o hayan pasado unas muy felices fiestas navideñas. Les envío mis mejores deseos para el año 2011 que comienza, que ya de hecho lleva algunos días trancurridos y que sigamos teniendo SB para rato! XD... ****Le cambie el nombre al fic porque ya había otro del mismo nombre... ****Dicho esto, pues en este capi ya por fin los hermanitos empiezan a convivir juntos jejeje. Averigüemos que pasa entre ellos ahora...**

** Gracias a todos por hacer "clic" en mi historia XD. Mucho mejor si me dejan su opinion al respecto ****Arigatou**** XP****. Y recuerden que ninguno de los personajes de Skip Beat! me pertenece. Encontraran los diálogos entre guiones (-), los pensamientos de los personajes en cursiva (**_**k)**_**, comentar****ios o aclaratorias de autor entre paréntesis () y sonidos entre asteriscos (*). Si se me olvida algo ya lo irán descubriendo por su cuenta XP.**

SEDUCTORAS TENTACIONES

Cain escupió el cigarrillo que tenía en la boca se acerco a su hermana aún con una expresión malhumorada y habló con su grave voz...

-Vamos- Agarró a Setsu por un brazo y empezó a halarla para que caminara.

-Niii saaan! ¿Pero a donde vamos?-se quejaba Setsu mientras Cain la halaba del brazo.

-No es muy lejos-contesto fríamente Cain.

-Ya, pero no camines tan rápido, me duelen los pies- replicaba Setsu al tiempo que oponía un poco de resistencia para que su hermano se detuviera.

Cain redujo un poco el paso y Setsu muy sonriente aprovecho para guindarse de su brazo rozándole con su pecho tal como una pareja de enamorados.

Cain solo siguió caminando hasta que llegaron a la tienda que estaba buscando, (Joane of arc) procurando hacer el menor caso a la sensación de los pechos de su imouto-san en el brazo izquierdo. Al llegar se detuvo e hizo un movimiento rapido que la obligo a soltarlo y luego empezó a decirle:

-Te traje para que compres otra ropa. Eso que llevas puesto es...- hizo una pausa al tiempo que la miraba de arriba abajo con el seño fruncido-... muy revelador- .

Setsu se paro frente a él girando un poco su cintura y diciendo con un tono un tanto juguetón,

-¿Acaso no te gusta?- Lo miraba sobre el hombro de manera seductora.

Cain respiro profundo y se tragó las palabras que le pasaron por su cabeza, _es la clase de ropa que no toma mucho esfuerzo para quitar, de hecho ni hace falta, con moverla un poco ya podría apreciar todo lo que está debajo, pero qué? Ella es mi hermanita, se supone que no debo andar pensando cosas extrañas con ella... *_aah* suspiro suavemente, la miro y le dijo:

- No discutas, haz lo que te digo o te regreso ahora mismo para Kyoto y solo te enviare dinero para los gastos básicos- La miró fijamente a los ojos para que supiera que hablaba en serio, aunque en realidad el nunca le haría eso, pero era simplemente para que ella aceptara.

Setsu abrió sus ojos en asombro, luego abrió la boca como si le fuese a decir algo, pero al final solo termino haciendo pucheros, se volteó y comenzó a ver la mercancía de la tienda.

...

Ya llevaba algunos minutos pasando de estante en estante y dedicandole una que otra mirada a Cain que estaba recostado en una pared, con los brazos cruzados, la cabeza agachada aparentemente viendo al piso y una expresión que poco le faltaba para echar fuego a traves de los ojos. _Al fin estoy con mi Ni´san de nuevo!, Dios, que sexy se ve con esa ropa. Pero seguro se ve mejor sin todo eso. _Se mordia el labio. _Rayos se supone que debería estar buscando algo para comprar, pero aquí no veo nada que me guste, quizás sea mejor jugarle una broma a Cain nii jajaja._ Ahora la expresión de Setsu mostraba una picara mala intención. _¿Que podría usar? mmmm. _Seguía caminando recorriendo la tienda sin ver nada de su agrado, _ajá, esto es justo lo que necesito! _sonrió y decidió que quería un gran atuendo de samurái que estaban promocionando como el articulo del mes.

-Niii-san. Ya encontré algo que me gusta- Decía Setsu con grandes ojos anhelantes y una sonrisa de niña contenta con su golosina.

Cain levantó la mirada, se irguió y luego se acerco a donde estaba Setsu.

–Muy bien, muestrame ¿qué es lo que quieres?- y le dedico una mirada a la chica.

Setsu asintió con la cabeza, señalo el atuendo del mes y lo miro sonriente.

No tenía idea que su hermano era poseedor de una fortuna y que podría comprarle absolutamente cualquier cosa.

-¿Esto es lo que quieres? ¿Estás segura?-Le preguntó Cain mirando el atuendo que Setsu señalaba.

-Sí, quiero esto!-contestó ella muy alegre.

-Bien- Miro a la encargada de la tienda, quien por cierto dio un pequeño salto de susto, y le dijo que se lo envolviera para llevar.

Setsu miro a su hermano con los ojos como platos y grito.

-Nooooo, no quiero eso- decía ella de forma malcriada.

-Pero dijiste que lo querías-le contesta Cain serio y levantando una ceja.

-Pero no era cierto, solo quería molestarte- su voz era un tanto más aguda ahora e hizo un puchero mirándolo a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

Cain al verla así, recordó las ocasiones en las que hacia eso cuando era pequeña. Sonrió ligeramente. _Después de todo no ha cambiado tanto como parecía_. Se acerco a ella. La tomo por los cachetes con una sola mano haciendo que la boca le quedara como la de un pececito y procedió a decirle.

–¿Y esa es la boca que se atreve a hablarme así?- con sus rostros ahora muy cerca. Se le quedo mirando la boca y le entraron ganas de besarla. De inmediato la soltó se volteo y le dijo:

- sigue mirando hasta que encuentres algo que si te guste de verdad-

Ella hizo otro puchero, se sobo las mejillas y siguió viendo si conseguía algo de su agrado.

_No es justo, yo quería que se molestara un poco, y solo me gane un apreton de los cachetes. _Pensaba Setsu mientras veia algunas blusas de tirantes que estaban dobladas en un estante y que tenían un cierre en la espalda. _Uhm, esto no está tan mal._

- Setsu - Cain la llamo y en cuanto se volteo unos pantalones negros aterrizaron en sus brazos, donde ya tenía una de las blusas de cierre que habia estado mirando antes.

-Pruébate eso-

Setsu miro los pantalones y decidió que si los probaría. _Mi ni san siempre ha tenido buen gusto para vestir aunque a veces dura mucho tiempo usando la misma ropa, la bufanda, el sobretodo que se ajusta a sus brazos, los pantalones de cuero y Ah! Ya sus zapatos están desgastados, ya deberia cambiarlos... Uh?, como sea, mejor me pruebo los pantalones de una vez. _Pensaba al tiempo que caminaba hacia los probadores.

Cain estaba esperando cerca de los probadores impaciente, y ya con algunas bolsas en la mano llenas de otras tantas cosas que había elegido para Setsu. _¿Por que demonios se tarda tanto para probarse un tonto pantalon?_ Miró hacia los probadores y notó que la cabeza de Setsu se asomaba desde uno de ellos.

-Ni-san - Lo llamo Setsu desde el probador sacando la mano para hacerle el gesto de que se acercara.

Cain dio un par de pasos largos y ya estaba frente al probador.

- ¿Que sucede? ¿Los pantalones no son de tu talla?-

-Eh? No, los pantalones estan bien, es solo que no puedo subirme el cierre de la blusa. Estaba tratando de hacerlo yo sola, pero creo que solo logre que se atascara debajo- Le decía Setsu a Cain con las mejillas un poco ruborizadas por la verguenza de no poder con el cierre de la blusa.

Cain la miró un poco extrañado y conteniendo una pequeña sonrisa que amenazaba con escapar al ver a su hermanita ruborizada-

-Hazte a un lado. Entraré a ayudarte - le contestó gravemente

- Ah? - Y antes de que Setsu pudiera replicar o siquiera tuviera tiempo para procesar las palabras de Cain. Su querido Ni san ya estaba parado frente a ella dentro del angosto probador... Ella lo miró, luego agachó la cabeza al tiempo que se le dibujaba una sonrisa y le dió la espalda a Cain para que resolviera el problema del cierre, mientras que con su mano izquierda sostenia la blusa por delante y con la derecha traía su cabello hacia delante por encima de su hombro derecho.

La encargada de la tienda notó al hombre que se metió en el probador de damas, pero le daba miedo decirle algo y prefirió ignorarlo.

La visión que Cain tenía desde el angulo en el que estaba, era más bien parecida a una jovén doncella que voluntariamente espera ser mordida por un vampiro y no su joven hermanita queriendo ayuda con un cierre. Y Dios sabe cuanto quería él ser ese vampiro. Por un momento Cain se olvido del cierre notando que debajo de la blusa Setsu no llevaba nada. Pasó su mano suavemente; por desgracia cubierta con un guante; por la espalda de su hermana hasta llegar a donde estaba el cierre atorado en la parte de abajo de la blusa y en menos de un minuto resolvió el problema y salió rapidamente del probador.

_¿Pero que demonios es lo que pasa conmigo? Me habría gustado hacer más que subirle el cierre dentro de ese pequeño probador. _*aaaghh* Suspiro Cain, aunque no sono exactamente como un suspiro. _Ella es tu hermana Cain, tu trabajo es cuidarla y protegerla de tipos como tu que solo quieren su cuerpo. _El solo pensarlo hacia que se sintiera molesto, aunque mas consigo mismo que con cualquier idiota que pudiera intentar acercarsele Setsu en un futuro. _Y es que alli dentro podría haberle quitado esa tonta blusa, tocar su cuerpo y. _*Mgrrrrr* gruño para si mismo _... y nada, ya basta, es mi pequeña Setsu. Me esta prohibido pensar en hacerle nada. Si nunca antes habia querido acariciar y tocar a una mujer, sino que ellas me complacieran a mi, por que se supone que ahora si lo tengo que desear con la unica que me esta prohíbido? *_Mgrrrrr* otra vez gruñia para si mismo sin haberse percatado que Setsu estaba justo al lado de él mirandolo dubitativamente._  
_

Setsu ya tenía algunos segundos mirando a su hermano e iba a llamarlo cuando lo escucho gruñir _¿Queee, que clase de sonido es ese? Ni san esta algo extraño. Otra vez gruño. Se habrá criado entre perros en todo este tiempo que no nos vimos? ja, ¿como si fuera posible?_ lo siguió mirando un poco más y ahora el le devolvió la mirada.

-Ni-san. ¿estas bien? - le preguntó Setsu a Cain mirandolo con los ojos muy abiertos y un tono un poco preocupado

Cain le devolvió la mirada y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa moviendo su cabeza de forma afirmativa indicando que estaba bien.

Setsu se adelanto unos pasos frente a el y dio una vuelta para que viera que tanto los pantalones como la camisa le quedaban bien. Y ahora también se había puesto la chaqueta que llevaba antes.

- Gracias nii-san son muy comodos- le dijo a Cain tocando los pantalones al nivel de sus muslos.

El la miro y le pareció que ahora se veía mucho mejor, ya había elegido unos 8 de modelos más muy parecidos y algunas blusas más mientras estaba en el probador y ahora solo le faltaba pagar por la blusa que la misma Setsu había elegido.

-niii san! - bramo ella- ¿qué haces? ¿Por qué estas pagando todo eso? Yo solo quiero estos!

-los otros también te van a gustar y además ya los pagué, solo falta la blusa que llevas puesta-le contestó él.

-pero nii san, no es justo que nada mas compres ropa para mí. Tú también tienes que gastar en ti mismo- y lo miro de arriba abajo, apreciando su atuendo negro impecable que denotaba sus músculos (como el del capi 152 del manga). Casi se le sale la baba, mientras lo miraba.

-Disfruto mas cuando gasto en ti que en mi- le dijo el con una sonrisa.

Setsu se sonrojo un poco y no siguió discutiendo mas. Despues de todo no era como si le molestara tener ropa nueva. El tomo las bolsas de las compras y entonces salieron juntos. Estando afuera Setsu se dio cuenta de que dejo olvidado el bolso que había traido desde Kyoto en el probador.

-Ni san! Deje mi bolso en el probador. ¿Podrías traerlo por mí? - le pidió Setsu a Cain.

-No lo necesitas. Te comprare otro.-replico Cain.

-Pero es que allí esta mi identificación y sabes lo molesto que es ir a sacármela de nuevo- le hizo ojitos y él se devolvió a la tienda a buscarla.

Mientras tanto, cuando Setsu esperaba afuera, alguien se le acerco por detrás y le pregunto:

-Hey, preciosa. ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a mí y a mis amigos a jugar un rato?-Le hablaba un hombre pelinegro a Setsu en el oído.

Ella se volteo los miro a todos inquisitoramente, y les contesto:

-Me encantaría, pero primero necesitaran el permiso de mi persona más importante- les contesto con una pequeña sonrisa y señalo hacia atrás de ellos.

Cain estaba parado con el bolso de Setsu guindado en el hombro y mas bolsas en las manos que con las que había salido la primera vez. Tenía una mirada asesina.

-¿Y quién es? ¿Tu novio?. Jajajaja... Ese tipo no es nada, también podemos jugar con el- y se golpeaban una mano con un puño en señal de que le pegarían.

-Niii san, estos chicos me preguntaron si puedo ir a jugar con ellos, ¿puedo?-le preguntó Setsu a Cain con un cierto tono de inocencia fingida.

Cain miro a su hermana frunció aun más el ceño y le dijo

-Vámonos- Al tiempo que colocaba su mano izquierda en el hombro izquierdo de ella para voltearla y caminar.

Los tipos les cerraron el camino y los rodearon.

-No irán a ningún lado nii san- le dijo uno de los tipos haciendo énfasis en el "san"

Cain lo miro con un odio inmensurable, le dió todas las bolsas a Setsu y salió corriendo hacia uno de los tipos. Esquivando los golpes que intentaban darle. Haciendo que los mismos tipos se chocaran entre ellos y se golpearan entre si, hasta que termino con el último, al que le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Habían sido 4 contra uno, y no tuvieron oportunidad ni por un segundo.

Al cabo de unos minutos todos estaban tirados en el suelo. Cain ahora cogió las bolsas de las manos de Setsu, quien agrego al final a los tipos que se retorcian.

-Lo siento, pero solo juego con mi ni san-

A lo que Cain no pudo evitar dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa a su imouto san.

-Ni-san. Hay más bolsas que antes. ¿Qué compraste?-

-Ya lo veras cuando lleguemos a casa- le contesto suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa

...

Llegaron a un apartamento lujoso (básicamente el apartamento de ren)

-Dormiras en mi cuarto y yo en el mueble esta noche, mientras termino de sacar todo lo que tengo en el otro cuarto y llega la cama que ordene para ti- le dijo Cain a Setsu en cuanto entraron, dejando las bolsas a un lado del mueble.

-Pero podemos dormir los dos en la cama. ¿Igual es grande no? además el mueble te queda pequeño y yo no quiero dormir ahí. Me sentiria muy sola- lo miro con una expresión triste y los ojos un poco llorosos.

-Ya, ya. Esta bien. Quizás esta noche. Pero en cuanto el otro cuarto ya esté listo te irás para allá- _¿como se supone que podria negarme si me lo dice asi? _

Con una sonrisa setsu le agradeció y empezó a sacar las cosas de las bolsas que acababan de traer… Todo era super lindo, y además todo se lo había regalado su niii san.

Ella lo miro, se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla diciéndole

-Gracias nii san. Ahora ire a prepararte la cena- y se dispuso a ir a la cocina.

Pero cain recordaba muy bien las dotes culinarias de su pequeña hermana y salto a decir

-mejor hoy ordenamos pizza. Igual no hay nada en la nevera que podamos comer-

Y era cierto, apenas y tenia un poco de leche, un queso y un monton de cervezas y vinos varios en el freezer.

-niii-san. Como es posible que solo tengas licor en tu nevera? Con todo esto como va a caber la comida aquí? Deberías tenerlo en otro refri. Mañana saldremos a hacer las compras!- le dijo setsu con tono impositivo

A lo que Cain solo sonrió y tomo el teléfono para llamar a la pizzeria.

...

Ya habían llamado para ordenar la pizza y llego en media hora. Comieron mientras veían televisión y cuando terminaron Cain se encargo de limpiar los platos. Era un hombre ordenado y le gustaba todo limpio. Aunque a veces descuidaba su propio aspecto. Cosa que de igual manera le había servido para mantener al margen a la gente y evitar que se le acercaran.

- Iré a darme un baño primero. Puedes ver lo que quieras mientras tanto- Le dijo Cain a Setsu al salir de la cocina.

Setsu se había puesto cómoda en el mueble y ya estaba cambiando los canales del televisor para cuando Cain le habló y ella le contesto juguetonamente:

- Llamame si quieres que te ayude a frotarte la espalda-

- Ok - Le contestó Cain ya abriendo la puerta del baño.

_¿Ok? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? Seria más interesante si me invitaras a bañarnos juntos. ¿No puede ser que todavía me vea como una pequeña niña verdad?_ Setsu pensaba para si misma mientras pasaba aburrida los canales de televisión sin encontrar nada que valiera la pena ver, hasta que paró en una escena de una película erotica, en la que se veía a un hombre penetrando a una mujer desnuda sobre una mesa (en realidad lo unico que se veian eran los senos de la mujer y el trasero desnudo del hombre, nada demasiado vulgar). Aunque no se apreciaba bien todo el acto, era suficiente para dar pie a su imaginación a preguntarse como sería si su Ni-san le hiciera algo así. _Ese hombre no es ni la mitad de atractivo de lo que es mi Ni san. Estoy segura que debe ser genial en la cama, pero me da rabia pensar que seguro ha estado con un monton de golfas. _Ahora Setsu volteaba a mirar la puerta del baño. _¿Y si entro alli con el? Uhhmmm podría ver todo lo que ha de haber crecido._ Se mordía el labio y su pulso se aceleró un poco con el pensamiento. Decidió levantarse del mueble e ir a comprobar cuán crecido esta su hermano. Después de todo la ultima vez que lo vio desnudo eran tan solo unos niños y ni siquiera podia recordarlo ahora.

Setsu empezo a caminar hacia la puerta y estiro su mano para girar la perilla, cuando el mismo Cain abría la puerta del baño y ahora estaba parado frente a ella con una toalla en su cintura, algunas gotas de agua aun recorriendo su pecho lampiño, su abdomen perfectamente marcado, el cabello mojado pegandosele un poco a la cara a los lados y sosteniendo una toalla que frotaba en su cabeza con su mano derecha.

Cain miro a Setsu un tanto extrañado.

-¿Setsu? ¿Querías algo?-

Setsu se quedo mirando a Cain por un momento antes de contestar

-Eh? Es que me parecio oir que me habias llamado para que te frotara la espalda, ¿no lo hiciste?-

Cain sonrio un poco y decidio seguirle el juego

-Cuando lo hice no me respondiste y por eso venia a buscarte- le contesto seductoramente dedicandole una mirada intensa (como el rey de la noche)

Setsu se sorprendio con la respuesta y su corazón empezo a latir como loco amenazando con saltar de su pecho. Aún no sabia que contestar cuando...

*Pffft* soplo Cain

-Jajajajajajajaja.- Cain extendio su mano y la puso en el hombro de Setsu mientras seguia riendo un poco más

Setsu frunció el ceño. ¿_Como se atreve a engañarme así? y yo de tonta que me lo creo._ Hacia pucheros

-Ni saaan! ya, basta. Eres muy malo-

-Jajajaja, tu... cara... de.. verdad...jajaja... pensaste... jajaja...- Cain apenas podía hablar con las risas que aun no podia contener. Hacía mucho que no reía de esa manera.

-No, no te lo creí, mi cara fue por... porque - Setsu volteaba ahora buscando alguna cosa que le diera una idea de que decirle y vio a la television - porque recorde que estaba viendo algo erotico en la television - termino la frase levantando un poco su voz

Cain dejo de reir ipsofacto y miro la televisión. Ahora en comerciales. Miro a la espalda de Setsu y empezo a hablar de nuevo con su tono serio habitual

-Ya puedes usar el baño. Las toallas estan en el estante.- Ahora volteandose y empezando a caminar hacia el cuarto.

Setsu escucho como su hermano se alejaba, camino hacia el mueble para tomar el bolso con el que habia venido y se metio en el baño.

...

_No es la gran cosa que haya podido ver una pelicula erotica en la television. de todos modos no revelan mucho, pero igual me molesto._ Pensaba Cain mientras se ponia algo para dormir. _Baaah, como sea, ya no importa. Este día ha sido muy largo. Me fumare un par de cigarrillos antes de dormir._ Sacó una caja de una gabeta, busco el cenicero que tenia al lado de la cama y se fue hacia la ventana para fumar.

Fumando el primer cigarrillo Cain empezó a recordar el tiempo en el que vivia en Kyoto con su familia y como Setsu lo hacia reir de cuando en cuando con alguna de sus travesuras. Siempre lo seguia a todas partes y le preparaba comidas extrañas. Sonrio para si mismo y miraba fuera de la ventana... No estaba seguro en que momento habia encendido el segundo cigarrillo y para el momento ya se estaba terminando. Penso en encender otro más pero al final decidió no hacerlo y comenzo a caminar hacia la cama cuando Setsu entro al cuarto tan solo vistiendo una camisola negra traslucida y una pequeña pantaleta a juego tambien del mismo material.

Ella notó la expresión de asombro que Cain tenia al mirarla, sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia él, a lo que el como una presa acorralada, solo retrocedía con cada paso que ella daba para acercarse.

La pierna de Cain chocó con el borde de la cama y eso hizo que se sentara en ella.

Setsu se paró frente a él entre sus piernas y colocando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, mirandolo intensamente a los ojos.

Cain no estaba seguro de que hacer. Mantenía el contacto visual con Setsu para no verle el cuerpo que claramente ya no era de una pequeña niña.

-Ni san - hablo Setsu suave y seductoramente. Acercó su cara a la de Cain y continuo - Quiero... que... me... - le decia lentamente ahora alternando su mirada entre sus ojos y sus labios

Cain sentía que su sangre empezaba a hervir y sentía mucho calor

Setsu ahora le hablaba al oído y tomaba la cara de Cain entre sus manos.

- Yo... quiero... que... me... calientes.- Termino al fin de decirle soplandole un poco la oreja con cada palabra que decía

Continura...

**Nota de autor: **De antemano me disculpo por la pobre descripcion para la ropa y esas cosas. La verdad es que no quise detenerme en esos detalles. Espero que hayan encontrado el capitulo al menos satisfactorio. En particular yo no quede del todo convencida, pero no quería hacer esperar más a mis fieles lectoras Hongo Mio y Sakuraliz.

Es probable que tarde un poco publicar el proximo capi. Ahora mismo tengo algunas visitas en casa y solo puedo usar las madrugadas para escribir. Así que no puedo prometer una fecha. Con suerte, antes de que termine el mes XD

Agradecere todos sus comentarios, sugerencias (en especial para los titulos de los capis), criticas, insultos o cualquier cosa que quieran decirme.

Nos estaremos leyendo. Matta ne! (*_*)


	4. ¿INOCENTES PECADOS?

**Graaacias Hongo-Mio y Sakuraliz23 por siempre recomendar mis historias =D. Igual gracias a todos los que me han agregado a sus alertas: Moon, Rebbe-Chaan, Laumokodi, Saku-hime Cullen, Sakuraliz23, Sakura Uchiha- Bella Cullen (quien tambien me agrego a sus favoritos XD junto con Hongo-Mio y 19carly89. De verdad es todo un alago *_°). Tambien a los que se han tomado la molestia de hacer clic en mi historia hasta este momento, Arigatou XD. Sin más vamos directo a lo que interesa, aquí está el nuevo capitulo de la historia de los Heel XD. Como ya todos saben Skip Beat no me pertenece. Se agradecen todos los comentarios y criticas XD**

¿INOCENTES PECADOS?

_- Quiero… que… me…calientes_-

Las palabras de Setsu resonaban en la mente de Cain. _Sería tan fácil tomarla entre mis brazos y prestarle mi cuerpo para darle calor besando cada centímetro de su delicada piel. _* hgaaa* resoplo Cain suavemente. En la posición que se encontraba tan solo tenía que extender sus brazos para abrazarla y tumbarla en la cama. Levantó las manos para agarrarla, pero a medio camino se detuvo sin tocarla, las bajo y agarro firmemente la sabana en la que estaba sentado. Se levantó unos pocos centímetros de la cama y haló rápida y fuertemente la sabana. El movimiento sorprendió a Setsu haciendo que soltara el cuello de Cain; cosa que el aprovecho para envolver a su hermanita completamente con la sabana que ahora tenía en las manos. Al terminar observó su trabajo. Setsu parecía una especie de tabaquito (o burrito mexicano) enrolladlo con ojos.

-Pfft- Solto Cain al mirarla, temblaba tratando de contener la risa, pero la cara de ella sorprendida mirándolo fijamente basto para que se le saliera una gran carcajada.

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja-

Cain se retorcía de la risa sobre la cama. Y el había pensado que despues de la ducha cuando se burló de Setsu era cuando más se había reido. Definitivamente solo ella podía provocar algo así en él.

Setsu no podía moverse dentro de su prisión de sabanas. No esperaba que Cain reaccionara de la manera que lo hizo. Estaba muy sorprendida, y más al verlo reír tan fuertemente. No recordaba haberlo visto así nunca antes cuando aún vivían en Kyoto.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja- _No puedo parar. Creo que nunca antes me había reído así en toda mi vida. _Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de Cain y se presionaba el estomago por el dolor que ya le estaba causando tanta risa.

-Niiiii-saaaaaan- Al fin reaccionó Setsu gritándole y haciendo pucheros, al tiempo que forcejeaba por liberarse de su prisión de sabanas.

- jajajajaja…ah… ah… ah- Ahora Cain se sentaba en la cama tratando de calmarse

-Ni-san, quítame esto! No me puedo mover- Le decía Setsu forcejeando y haciendo pucheros

Cain alzó la mirada para verla y casi rompe en otro ataque de risa de no ser porque en medio del forcejeo Setsu tropezó y cayó sobre él.

-¿Ya… no tienes frío?- Le pregunto Cain lentamente a Setsu sosteniéndola por los brazos, al tiempo que ella tenía la cabeza ligeramente recostada en su pecho.

Setsu alzó la mirada para ver a Cain. Tenía de nuevo su expresión seria de siempre, pero más relajada que de costumbre. Su corazón dio un pequeño salto. La cara de Cain estaba muy cerca, y desde el ángulo en el que se encontraba, podía apreciar detalladamente las masculinas facciones de su hermano, el largo de sus pestañas, la profundidad de sus verdes ojos y sus carnosos labios. Un pequeño rubor ensombreció las mejillas de la chica.

-¿Setsu?- Cain miraba a la pequeña entre sus brazos quien tenía sus ojos totalmente abiertos recorriendo cada espacio de su cara.- ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?- Le preguntó con una voz ronca y una mueca que amenazaba con convertirse en una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

Setsu parpadeó un par de veces aún sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de su hermano, trago grueso, giró la cabeza hacia el pecho de Cain ahora acentuando un poco más el rubor de sus mejillas y finalmente le contestó.

-Eres muy malo Ni-san- Su voz era apenas audible y chocaba contra el pecho desnudo de Cain- No es justo! Te burlaste de mí. Aún me sigues tratando como a una pequeña niña...- ahora con la voz un poco entrecortada a punto de dejar salir unas lagrimas y enterrando más su cara en el pecho de Cain. _No se suponía que las cosas pasaran así. _Setsu cerraba sus ojos fuertemente. _Ahora estoy tan nerviosa. ¿Se habrá comido mi pequeño acto de chiquilla dolida? _Pensando esto último alzó un poco la mirada para ver la cara de Cain.

Cain estaba sonriendo ligeramente, abrazo a Setsu y bajó la mirada encontrándose con los grandes ojos ambarinos de su hermana.

-¿Y de que otra forma podría tatar a mi imouto-san?- Se inclinó un poco y le dio un beso en el cabello manteniedo el abrazo durante unos instantes, y luchando contra sus tormentosos pensamientos... _Ciertamente desearía que siguieras siendo la pequeña de mis recuerdos. Lo menos que hago ahora es verte como una niña y prácticamente cada vez que estas frente a mí tengo que obligarme a recordar que eres mi hermana. Maldita sea la hora en la que vinimos a nacer de los mismos padres. Si tan solo no fueras mi hermanita tu ropa estaría totalmente desgarrada tirada en el suelo, tendría tus piernas sobre mis hombros y ahora mismo ya estarías disfrutando un segundo orgasmo tan solo usando mi lengua. Maldita sea! otra vez lo estoy haciendo. Es mi hermana!. No puedo seguir pensando en ella de esa manera. Pero si tan solo no fuera mi hermana..._

Los pensamientos de Cain derrepente fueron cortados por un murmullo extraño proveniente de su pecho.

-Nnnn ghan mghe efgstas aprgretando dgemagsiado. Nho pghuedo rgespirgar!- Setsu intentaba decirle a Cain que la estaba apretando demasiado y no podia respirar.

Cain la soltó y ella tomó una bocanada de aire.

-Ni-san! Casi me matas! No podia respirar!- Le gritaba Setsu haciendo pucheros y con cara de molesta, aún enrrollada en la sabana que le había puesto Cain unos minutos antes.

Cain la miró y casi se empieza a reír de nuevo, pero se controló y le dijo - Ya, ya. Solo fue un pequeño abrazo. Vamos a quitarte eso para irnos a dormir de una vez por todas. Estoy cansado de este día.-

Setsu no dijo nada y solo dejó que Cain le ayudará a quitarse la sabana de encima. El la fue desenvolviendo a medida que la hacía dar vueltas, en tanto que una vez que ya casi la había librado de todo el embrollo, le dio un tirón que hizo que Setsu por poco perdiera el balance un momento y sin mirarla se metió en la cama rápidamente dándole la espalda.

-Apaga la luz y acuéstate - Le hablo Cain a Setsu en tono serio.

Ella no le replico e hizo lo que su hermano le ordeno.

Finalmente, una vez que la chica apagó la luz, se metió en la cama del lado al que Cain le estaba dando la cara. Se acostó dándole la espalda, pero acurrucándose contra él, de modo que su trasero pegaba en la entrepierna de Cain. Le agarró el brazo y lo paso por encima de ella, de tal manera que parecía que el la estaba abrazando.

Cain por su parte no hizo nada, y decidió que era mejor actuar como si ya estuviese dormido. Si bien estaba bastante cansado por todo el día, no se creía capaz de quedarse dormido mientras Setsu compartiera la cama con él. Sin embargo, en pocos segundos cambio su respiración haciendo parecer que ya dormía profundamente.

_No pensé que fuese de los que se duermen rápido. Que aburrido. _Setsu no estaba dispuesta a dormir todavía. Así que sosteniendo la mano de Cain con la suya, se la paso por un seno sobre la blusa, mientras que ella misma con su otra mano, se empezaba a acariciar un poco la parte baja del vientre al nivel de la pantaleta.

En cuánto Cain notó lo que su mano estaba tocando se sintió tentado a darle un apretón, pero en cambio mantuvo su acto de dormido, y pensó que quizás había sido accidentalmente, cosa que en tan solo unos segundos se dio cuenta no era para nada el caso, ya que ahora Setsu había movido su blusa y dejaba que su mano tocará su piel desnuda, moviéndola por todo su seno, simulando que el mismo la acariciaba.

_Si tan solo despertara y me tocara el mismo, esto se sentiría mucho mejor. _Pensaba Setsu pasándose la mano de Cain ahora por su otro seno desnudo, al tiempo que ella con sus dedos tocaba su clítoris y apoyaba más su trasero contra la entrepierna de Cain, conteniendo los gemidos que amenazaban con salir de su boca. _Apuesto que mi Ni-san es excelente en el sexo. Nada más de sentir el tamaño de su miembro dormido me hace que me excite. Me encantaría que se despertara. _Se mordía los labios de solo pensarlo.

Cain luchaba con todas sus fuerzas porque su miembro no manifestara la más mínima excitación, por mantener su respiración igual de profunda y porque su mano no reaccionara ante el tacto con los vellitos de la intimidad de Setsu. Nunca había estado en una situación más difícil que la de ahora. Requería su absoluta concentración.

Setsu con su mano sobre la de Cain le hacía tocarle toda su feminidad, la cual ahora se encontraba húmeda anhelando la intrusión de algo que la calmara. Tomó dos de los dedos de Cain y poco a poco se los fue introduciendo al tiempo que se le escapaba un gemido de placer. Los giraba dentro de ella como podía y movía su pelvis en forma circular buscando tener el mayor contacto con la entrepierna de Cain y con sus dedos dentro de ella. Después de un par de minutos, ya estaba a punto de conseguir un orgasmo. Respiraba rápido y entrecortadamente, y al tiempo que alcanzo el clímax susurro - Aahh, Niiii saaaaan *gha gha*- tomaba aire. Retiro los dedos de Cain de su intimidad y en unos pocos minutos se quedó dormida.

Si bien Setsu había conseguido relajarse y quedarse verdaderamente dormida, Cain en cambio estaba más despierto que nunca, y en cuánto notó que al fin Setsu había caído en los brazos de Morfeo, se levantó de la cama y fue al baño. Dentro posó sus manos a cada lado del lavamanos y se miró al espejo un momento, luego levantó su mano derecha (con la que Setsu había estado jugando), la miró y la olio. Nunca en toda su vida había hecho algo así. Ahora estaba excitado y quería liberar la tensión de su miembro. Se miró al espejo de nuevo, frunció el ceño y se quedó observando su reflejo un momento. _No, eso no lo voy a empezar a hacer ahora. _*Ahaaa* Soltó un suspiro, se quitó los pantalones de dormir que era la única prenda que llevaba, entro a la ducha y se echó agua fría en toda la parte baja de su cuerpo para aplacar su deseo. Tomo un profundo respiro, se secó, se volvió a poner los pantalones y se fue a acostar de nuevo en la cama, procurando estar lo más lejos posible de Setsu, no sin antes asegurarse de cubrirla con una sabana para que no le diera frío.

A la mañana siguiente, Cain se levantó en cuánto salió el sol, se vistió y salió a fumarse un cigarro en la sala. Si logró dormir 3 horas es mucho decir. Necesitaba que el cuarto de Setsu estuviese listo hoy mismo o ya no podría descansar en su cama de nuevo. Aún era muy temprano para salir a comprar cualquier cosa de comer, o mejor dicho el café que acostumbraba tomar en una cafetería cercana, así que encendió la televisión.

Setsu se levantó una hora después que Cain, al notar que no estaba al lado de ella. Fue al baño del cuarto a hacer sus cosas y como tenía algo de frío revisó el closet de Cain y tomó una de sus camisas. Cuando salió a la sala, lo encontró acostado en el sofá frente al televisor cambiando y cambiando canales. Sonrió y se acerco hasta el.

-Buenos días Ni san - Le dijo dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

-Ughmm, si, buenos - contestó Cain escuetamente con su habitual tono serio apenas mirando a Setsu

-Niii san!-

*GURU* GURU* GURU* sonó algo

Cain empezó a voltear de un lado a otro buscando el lugar del que había provenido el extraño sonido.

*GURU* GURU* GURU* sonó de nuevo.

Setsu se sonrojó y se agarró el estómago mientras miraba a Cain

Cain miro el estómago de Setsu y le dirigió una mirada seria y preocupada.

-¿Estás enferma del estómago o algo parecido?- Le pregunto con una expresión extraña y su tono serio.

-Aaaagh, tooonto, por supuesto que no estoy enferma ni nada, es solo que tengo hambre! Siempre me da mucha por las mañanas y aquí ni siquiera tienes nada que pueda prepararme de desayuno!- Le gritó Setsu exasperada.

Cain se levantó y la miró hacia abajo. -Entonces vístete y saldremos a ver qué puedes desayunar-

-¿Que puedo desayunar? ¿Eso quiere decir que tú no tienes intenciones de comer nada?-

-No me hace falta. Con un par de cigarros y un café me basta-

-¿Queeeeee? ¿Y tú crees que estando yo aquí te voy a dejar que sigas haciendo eso? Pues te equivocas. Ahora mismo salimos al super a comprar algo para comer!-

-No creo que tu estómago esté dispuesto a esperar todo el tiempo que te pueda tomar cocinar un desayuno- le replicaba Cain con una sonrisa burlona.

-Pues entonces algo para el almuerzo y para el resto de la semana. Pero no me vas a dejar comer sola! Tu también tienes que desayunar!-

-Ya deja de hablar tanto y ve a vestirte de una vez antes de que la bestia de tu barriga vuelva a rugir-

Setsu se puso roja de rabia con el último comentario de Cain y se fue a poner algo lo más rápido que pudo... Optó por uno de los pantalones nuevos que le había comprado su hermano, ceñidos al cuerpo, las botas negras, y una camisa roja traslucida que dejaba ver el top vinotinto que llevaba debajo, con una chaqueta 3/4 negra y los mismos guantes que se había puesto el día anterior que dejaban sus dedos al descubierto al igual que todos sus accesorios plateados.

De igual forma Cain llevaba un atuendo negro de los pies a la cabeza y el cabello enmarañado.

En cuánto Setsu estuvo lista ambos salieron hacia el supermercado, haciendo una parada en la cafetería que Cain frecuentaba. Setsu pidió unas panquecas y obligó a Cain a que comiera con ella además de tomarse su café de siempre. Todos los clientes les dirigían miradas curiosas, y en especial los hombres se quedaban mirando a Setsu, más no por mucho al notar el aura asesina del hombre que le acompañaba. Ambos hermanos terminaron su desayuno en menos de 30 minutos y siguieron su camino hacia el super. Setsu obligó a Cain a llevar el carrito mientras ella elegía todas las cosas que necesitaba para preparar el almuerzo y para comer el resto de la semana. Pasaron más de dos horas allí y de salida Cain llamó a alguien para que les llevara las bolsas al apartamento mientras ellos iban a elegir un refrigerador pequeño en una tienda cercana. Les tomó poco más de 10 minutos encontrar uno con el que ambos estuviesen de acuerdo y le dijeron al encargado de la tienda la dirección a la que debía entregarlo. Para cuando llegaron al apartamento, había un joven en la puerta con todas las bolsas del mercado, esperando para que le abrieran. Cain le dio algo de dinero y le dijo que se marchara mientras entre Setsu y el mismo dejaban todas las cosas en la cocina. Una vez que Cain entro con la última bolsa y la dejó en la cocina, se sentó en la computadora y se puso a revisar algunas cosas, mientras Setsu acomodaba todos los víveres en su respectivo lugar, cuidando de dejar fuera lo que necesitaba para preparar el almuerzo.

Después de un par de horas ya había llegado también el pequeño refrigerador y Setsu ya tenía toda la comida lista. Había preparado comida típica de Kyoto (en general algo como lo que Kyouko le cocinó a Kuu la primera vez que llegaron al hotel en el manga, pero en menor cantidad). Sirvió y llamó a Cain para que dejara la computadora y se sentara a comer con ella.

Cain no estaba muy seguro de lo que podría esperar de la comida de su hermana y con mucho cuidado tomó el primer bocado, llevándose una gran sorpresa con el exquisito sabor de la comida. No recordaba haber comido algo tan bueno, ni en los lujosos restaurantes que frecuentaba algunas veces. ¿Era a esto a lo que se refería la gente cuando decía que no había nada como la comida casera? Estando acostumbrado a comer en su mayoría comida rápida, nada o ir a algún restaurante de cuando en cuando, había olvidado lo especial de la comida casera.

-¿Cuando aprendiste a cocinar así?- Le preguntó a Setsu intrigado, y un poco molesto al pensar que quizás lo había hecho para algún novio en Kyoto.

-Poco después que te fuiste le dije a mamá que me enseñara. Cuando me di cuenta que ya no ibas a volver, decidí que sería bueno aprender a cocinar- _Así al menos podría ser útil para ti en algo._ Pensó Setsu con una sonrisa.

-Está...- Cain se llevo otro poco a la boca, termino de masticarlo y completó.- bueno.- Le dijo sin apartar la mirada de su plato y terminando la porción que se había servido.

-Me alegro que te guste Ni san. A partir de ahora solo cocinaré para ti.- Le contestó dedicándole una sonrisa.

Cain termino de comer y retiro los platos sucios de la mesa llevándolos a la cocina para lavarlos. Sentía algo cálido en su interior. Tener a Setsu cerca después de tanto tiempo y comiendo en casa, era un sentimiento que no pensaba experimentar cuando se mudó a Kyoto. Tan solo recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, lo inquietaba, además ahora también sabe cocinar. _¿Qué otras cosas habrá aprendido a hacer durante mi ausencia? ¿Habrá cocinado para alguien más anteriormente?_ Tan solo pensarlo, lo ponía de mal humor. _No estoy seguro de poder contener mis impulsos por mucho tiempo. Es peligroso tenerla cerca. Necesito poner un poco de distancia entre nosotros._

Setsu se había quedado en la sala esperando a que Cain regresara, pero al ver que estaba tomando mucho tiempo en lavar los platos fue a buscarlo a la cocina. Notó que solo estaba sentado en la mesa fumándose un cigarrillo y ya todos los platos estaban en su lugar. _Algo raro le pasa. ¿Se quedó aquí nada más para fumar? No es que me guste que fume, pero tampoco es como si se tuviera que apartar de mí para poder hacerlo._

Al notar que Setsu entró en la cocina Cain se levantó para salir a la sala. Cuando pasó a su lado, ella se volteó para tratar de agarrarlo, pero él la evito.

_¿Queee? ¿Por qué? Pensé que le había gustado la comida. No entiendo porque me está evitando. ¿O es que me lo estoy imaginando?_

Setsu salió de nuevo a la sala y se sentó junto a Cain en el mueble. Él tenía su cara apoyada en la mano derecha sobre el brazo del sofá, y la izquierda en el asiento del mueble, junto a su pierna. Setsu intentó tomarle la mano en el mueble, pero él la quitó repentinamente para rascarse la nariz y luego la colocó sobre su pierna.

Después de un rato de estar viendo televisión, Cain se levantó y le dijo a Setsu que saldría un rato.

-Iré a comprar más cigarros y otras cosas. Quédate aquí- Le hablo seriamente y salió del apartamento.

Ya mañana Setsu dejaría de ser menor de edad y sabía que eso le traería más problemas. Necesitaba pensar un poco que darle por su cumpleaños que compensara todos los años que había pasado lejos de ella y además idear una manera de mantenerla segura de él mismo. Tan solo pensar que ella volviera a tocar su mano, le recordaba a la noche anterior, además de lo sexy que se veía con su propia camisa puesta durante la mañana, y lo hacía despertar sus bajos instintos. No quería ceder ante sus impulsos cuando apenas se había reencontrado con ella. Si caía en la tentación ahora sabía que ya no habría vuelta atrás.

_No entiendo por que me está evitando ahora. ¿Será que en realidad no le gusto la comida? O quizás sea por algo más... ¿Pero qué? Dudo mucho que notara lo que hice anoche con su mano._ Setsu se detuvo un momento en ese último pensamiento. _Aunque quizás no estaba dormido._ Sonrio. _Tonto Niii san, no era necesario que te contuvieras. Si es contigo no me importa que quieras hacer._ Tan solo pensar en Cain y más aún recordarlo la noche anterior cuando salió de la ducha la hacía empezar a excitarse. Se tumbo en el mueble y se quito los pantalones. Empezó a acariciarse los senos sobre la ropa, el abdomen, el vientre. Se quitó el sostén y empezó a tocarse por debajo de la blusa imaginando a Cain tocándola por todas partes, llevo su mano hacía su intimidad y empezó a jugar con su clítoris, arqueando su espalda cada tanto al sentir las descargas eléctricas de placer.

Cain llego de nuevo al apartamento y vio a Setsu tocándose en el mueble. Si bien había salido a comprar cigarrillos y despejar un poco su mente, ahora ya nada importaba. Se acerco a su hermana y se quedó parado frente a ella observándola durante unos instantes, para luego preguntarle:

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Con su mirada de rey de la noche y una voz muy seductora.

Setsu le sonrió y solo asintió con la cabeza. A lo que Cain se puso de rodillas y empezó a besarle el abdomen, le rompió la camisa continuo pasándole su lengua entre los senos, luego tomándolos uno con su boca y el otro con su mano, jugueteando con ellos. Dándole pequeños mordiscos en sus pezones, lamiéndolos, llevando su otra mano libre a su entrepierna y pasando sus dedos por su clítoris haciéndola que se humedeciera cada vez más. Luego detuvo todo lo que estaba haciendo, se irguió y se desvistió por completo antes de penetrarla fuerte y repetidamente enviándole oleadas de placer con cada embestida dentro de su cuerpo. Metía y sacaba su miembro cada vez más rápido, ella le agarraba los brazos fuertemente y tenía los ojos cerrados. Respiraba de forma entrecortada y con cada movimiento dentro de su feminidad decía -Ni san, Ah ni saan, mmmm, asi, si aaah, mmm - siguió un poco más y cuando alcanzo el orgasmo dejo salir un -Niiiiiiii saaaan, ah, ah, ah - intentando agarrar aire de nuevo, antes de continuar...

*Toc* *Toc* *Toc* *Toc* se escuchó la puerta

Eran poco más de las 11 de la noche y Cain se despertó sobresaltado con el ruido

-¿Queee?- dijo de mal humor

-Ni san, no quiero dormir sola en ese cuarto. Me da miedo. Por favor déjame quedarme contigo- Se oía la voz de Setsu desde el otro lado.

*Ahhhh* Suspiró Cain. _Después del sueño que acabo de tener por verte haciendo esas cosas en el mueble, estoy cada vez más seguro que no es buena idea mantenerte tan cerca._ Y con ese pensamiento, Cain se dirigió hacia la puerta...

**Continuara**...

**Nota de autor:** Gonmeeee. Tarde un montón para publicar este capítulo. Y eso que ya sabía como quería que pasaran las cosas. Tenía pensado publicarlo para finales de enero y ya ven... Pasaron muchas cosas con la compu y el Bakayaro de mi hermano =(. Agradezco a todos por seguir mi historia. No se me hizo fácil escribir este capítulo aún cuando tenía la mayor parte de la idea lista. Apenas y lo leí mientras lo iba escribiendo así que pido disculpas por los errores también. Gracias a todos por seguir mi historia. Aún no estoy segura para cuando pueda publicar el próximo capítulo, pero con suerte será antes de que termine el mes XD (o sea que es más seguro que sea para el próximo jeje). Agradeceré todas sus críticas, comentarios, sugerencias para cambiar los nombres de los títulos de los capítulos (que me siguen dando dolores de cabeza) o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra decirme XD. Hasta otra.

Matta ne! **(_^_^)_**


End file.
